Spoilers Shigeru
'More about Shigeru' 'Appearance' Shigeru is a bit of a midget; middle-sized and slim with short light brown hair. 'Background and family' Like all the other Team Summer A candidates, Shigeru has no family. He was created from carefully selected sperm and egg cells and raised in a secret facility on an unknown island in order to be reared into a survival specialist. 'Personality' Shigeru is a bit timid and clumsy, but very determined to protect his friends. 'Special Characteristics' (hobbies, strengths and weaknesses, special skills…) He learned a vast range of survival skills during his training in the secret facility. When it was his time to choose his Specialist Class, Shigeru joined the Fire and Water Class because he wanted to attend classes together with his best friend Ango. Shigeru has an even better memory than Sakuya; he's even able to memorize an entire dictionary. He can use this skill to adapt to any situation. 'Past' The boy's first appearance was during the Hail of Corn arc in Chapter 36, "Ride of the Valkyries". Shigeru grew up together with Ango and gave it his best to get chosen as one of the seven members of Team Summer A. It was very hard on him because he was quite clumsy and often got picked on by Ryou, but with Ango's help, he managed to get by. When the final test started, Shigeru went out into the mountains together with Ango and went through several life-threatening incidents with him. When he learned the truth about Nobara's death though, he accused Ango of never confiding into him and not seeing him as an equal peer. Furiously, he separated from Ango and continued travelling alone. Later on, Shigeru met Ukai who made use of his friendship with Ango to lure his rival into a trap. Ango took the bait and was thrown into a cave by Ukai. Shigeru attacked Ukai and made him follow in his tracks into a forest which was almost like a maze. Shigeru's excellent memory helped him escape while Ukai got lost and froze to death, but he was severely wounded in the process. Together with Ryou who had followed Ukai's signal as well, Shigeru descended into the cave to rescue Ango. But Takashi cut their rope so that the three of them were forced to climb the cave walls. When Ango noticed Shigeru's injury, he panicked and wanted to take the lead. But due to his hasty movements, the rope holder got loose, and both of them fell. Fortunately, Ryou who had been free-climbing alone, caught hold of the middle of the rope. Simultaneously with Ryou, Shigeru decided to cut the rope in order to save Ango's life. This tragic incident left both Ango and Ryou wounded forever. 'Further information' During the Minor Heat arc, both Ango and Ryou were forced to re-live Shigeru's death in various ways, and finally came to terms with their terrible past. Then, Shigeru's ghost appeared in front of Ango (in Ango's mind). Ango was able to ask Shigeru for forgiveness and to thank him at last. As Ango fulfilled Shigeru's long-term wish and accepted him as an equal peer, Shigeru healed Ango's injured hand and both of them said their final goodbyes to each other. Return to Shigeru Return to Other Characters Return to Characters Category:Spoilers Characters Category:Characters Category:Other Characters Category:Team Summer A Category:Table of Contents Category:Forums Category:Specialist Classes